


And One to Grow On

by Mythdefied



Series: Brother Mine [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Birthday, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Twincest, early life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what Joxer was missing. Jett should've been there, stumbling along with him, helping to keep the walls from running into them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the summer of '04, according to my notes. I think that was my summer of being in adoration with Jett/Joxer. Wish I'd finished a few more of these, but it was interesting to stumble on them again as they are. Also, apparently Joxer has a very long...attention span.

The corridor wasn't supposed to be spinning like that, Joxer was certain of it. At least, he didn't think it was. It was a special day so maybe natural rules were suspended? It sounded good to him.

Pushing away from the wall he'd been supporting - or maybe it'd been supporting him? Nah. - Joxer staggered a few more steps down the empty corridor. And why was it empty? Sure, his father and some of his men were back in the other room, still celebrating; his mother had left hours before when the company had become too raucous, but where was Jett?

"Jett," Joxer said, the name coming out as a whisper. 

That's what was missing. His brother should've been there, stumbling along with him, helping to keep the walls from running into them. They could've been sharing the wineskin Joxer had dragged from the other room - at great peril to his limbs, given the way the men there were slugging back the wine and constantly looking for more. Not that Joxer hadn't been keeping up with them, but so had Jett, for a while, so where had he gone? Joxer didn't remember him leaving. Okay, so he didn't remember much past the fifteenth toast his father had raised in honor of his and Jett's birthday either, but Jett had still been there then. Things were a little fuzzy after that. Actually, they still were.

Joxer squinted as he tried to focus on the corridor in front of him, but the torches along the wall were so hazy and the floor kept tilting at odd angles - he really thought it should quit doing that, it was rude; he didn’t like rude architecture. He lurched forward a couple more steps, then came to a wobbling halt as it dawned on him - in a dim, slow and extremely bleary way - that this particular place was more familiar than everywhere else he’d stumbled through. He spent a lot of time right around here, didn't he? In fact, he was sure there was a door to his right.

He turned to look for it and lost his balance, tipping forward and smacking into the wall. Nope, no door there. Maybe it was on the other side?

Joxer shoved away from the wall, reeled backwards from the force of the push, and ran into something that wasn't stone. It was still hard and unforgiving on the back of his head, but as he slid down to the floor, head spinning, Joxer realized he'd found the door.

Switching the wineskin over to his other hand, he reached up and fumbled at the wood above his head until he found the door handle. His fingers grazed over it just as the force of his own weight pushed the door open. He fell backwards as the door swung away. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the world tilting, wall giving way to door frame, then ceiling, and then his head met the floor with a _thunk_. That hurt. It was a dull kind of pain, though, and he'd had worse at weapons practice. The important thing was that he recognized the room he was lying half in, half out of.

"Jeeeett, you in here?" he called in a singsong tone.

In his peripheral vision Joxer could see weapons lining the walls, the torchlight making their edges gleam sharply. He knew there were a couple shields up over the bed, but that was well out of his eyesight. Jett's taste in decoration was unique, to say the least.

"Joooxer, you're sloooshed," Jett replied in the same manner, voice lightly mocking.

A wide grin spread across Joxer's face. "Found you!" 

He rolled over, trying to get onto his stomach but ending up pressed up against the doorframe. "No, that's not right," he muttered, then scooted over until he was finally lying on his stomach, braced up on his arms.

"Jett!" he said happily, able to see his brother now.

Across the room, Jett was lying in a loose sprawl on top of his bed, still fully dressed in his best clothes. This was one of the few times lately Joxer had seen him out of the black leathers. Jett's head was turned to the side, eyes half open as he looked at Joxer, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You left, Jett!" Joxer accused with a frown. "Why'd you leave?"

"Because I know when I've had enough." Jett's words were carefully enunciated.

"Ha!" Joxer grinned again. "I don't!" Wait...was he supposed to be proud of that? He shrugged, a motion that made him sway; it didn't matter. What mattered was that he'd found Jett, and Jett had left him all alone.

"You were supposed to be with me," he said, words slurring as he struggled to his feet. 

He first tried pushing himself up, but he forgot the wineskin in his hand and the pressure he put on it almost popped the cork out. Fortunately, he pulled his hand off in time - which dropped him back to his elbows - because that would've been a horrible waste of a decent vintage. His next try was more successful. Grabbing the wineskin in his teeth, he used the doorframe to pull himself up, not letting go until his legs stopped trembling.

Joxer started to speak but it was muffled and he had to pull the wineskin out of his mouth before trying again. "You shouldn't have left," he said as he stepped - staggered - into the room. "That was naughty of you, Jett." He kicked the door shut behind him, then fell back against it when the sharp movement made him lose his balance.

"Naughty, huh?" Jett's smirk widened but he didn't move as Joxer walked unsteadily towards him.

"Yep. But I brought you this anyway." Joxer tossed the wineskin towards him, expecting Jett to snatch it out of the air. It landed on Jett's chest, Jett making no move to catch it.

"What's wrong?" Joxer came to a lurching halt beside the bed, frowning down at him. "You're all...limp."

Jett laughed, although it was more of a sharp giggle. " _Completely_ , Jox." Then he gave Joxer a mock serious look. "I'm very, very drunk. Very. _But_ , not as much as you." He spoke slowly, punctuating his words by poking Joxer in the leg with two fingers, a parody of his usual hard jabs.

"Oh!" Joxer nodded in understanding. "Okay. That's good, because now you won't go anywhere."

"Nope, I'm here for the night." Jett raised a hand, waving it in a vague motion that seemed to encompass the room before his arm fell limply back onto the mattress.

Joxer nodded again. "Then you won't try to get away." He tugged the edge of his shirt out of his pants.

"From what?" Jett gave him a dubious look.

"You have to be punished." Joxer said, trying to sound serious, but he was also trying to toe off a boot at the same time and the stagger-hop he was doing wasn't adding anything to his dignity.

"Oh, really?" An amused glint entered Jett's dark eyes.

"Uh-huh, for leaving me all alone. Drinking alone, Jett, it's a crime." The boot finally came off but Joxer tripped with the motion and fell forward.

Jett grunted as Joxer sprawled across him, full weight, but a moment later he was chuckling.

"Wasn't Dad still there? You weren't alone," he said, giving Joxer's shoulder a light shove.

"You weren't there, so yes, I was," Joxer insisted, his voice muffled against the bed sheets. He spit the damp cotton out of his mouth and pushed himself up, earning another grunt from Jett as the heel of one hand dug into his stomach.

"Oh, well when you put it _that_ way...." Sarcasm was thick in Jett's voice. "Maybe you oughtta go sleep it off, Jox."

"I will," Joxer looked at him with a sloppy grin, "after I've punished you."

Jett snorted. "And how're you gonna do that?" Still sarcastic but there was some resignation there.

Joxer finally managed to roll over onto his back, then, pushing with his hands, one on Jett's knee, the other on his lower leg, he sat up and scooted back against the wall, letting it hold him up. "Well," he said, his head rolling to the side, "birthdays should come with spankings, shouldn't they?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Another chuckle from Jett. "Under any other circumstances I'd be interested, Jox," he said with a shake of his head.

"It'll be fun," Joxer promised. He pushed away from the wall, barely catching himself on one hand before he landed on top of Jett again. Fingers digging into the bed sheets, he wavered for a few moments before finding his balance. He rested his other hand on Jett's upper thigh, the brown leather of Jett's pants soft against his palm.

"So, how old are you today, Jett?" he asked teasingly, sliding his hand up. "How many times am I gonna spank you?"

"We're sixteen," Jett said tolerantly, then frowned. "Wait...no, sixteen was last year. We're seventeen. No, that was last year too, wasn't it? I don't remember." He gave up with a shrug.

"I'll do twenty, just to make sure," Joxer said, tugging the laces of Jett's pants loose.

"If you really want to, go for it." Jett shrugged a second time as Joxer pulled his pants open. "But it's not gonna do much for either of us."

"Huh?" Joxer frowned at him but didn't stop working Jett's pants down one handed. It wasn't easy, but with steady tugs to each side and a little help from Jett when he lifted himself up a fraction, Joxer got them down over Jett's hips. At least they weren't the black leather pants; Joxer doubted he could've gotten those off with both hands as unsteady as he was feeling.

"Very, very drunk, remember, Jox?" Jett said as Joxer sat up.

"Uh-huh. What about it?" Joxer asked curiously as he started to tug Jett's pants further down his thighs.

Jett rolled his eyes. "It means, halfwit, that this," he pointed to his limp cock, "is going to stay like that."

"Calling me names is just gonna get you another spanking," Joxer warned teasingly, then Jett's words registered and his hands stilled on Jett's pants, now nearing his knees. "What?" He stared down at Jett.

"Well what'd you expect?" Jett snorted. "If I tried to sit up right now, I'd fall on my face. I don't think I could get my cock working without divine intervention.”

"Jett!" That was definitely a whine but Joxer couldn't help it. "I want to be with you tonight!" He straddled Jett's legs, bracing his hands on Jett's stomach and giving him his best pout.

Jett laughed. "Oh, now I _know_ you're smashed. You never do that wounded puppy look unless you're tanked."

"I do _not_ look like a puppy!" Joxer protested indignantly.

"Sure, Jox, whatever you say."

Joxer sat back on Jett's legs. "That's a real mood killer," he said sullenly.

"Hey, we weren't going anywhere with it anyway." Jett shrugged.

"Speak for yourself," Joxer muttered.

"Oh, please." Jett grabbed the front of Joxer's pants, his hand cupping Joxer's cock and balls through the soft leather, bringing a startled gasp from Joxer. "I could do this the rest of the night and you wouldn't be able to...." His words trailed off and he stared up at Joxer, his eyes widening. "Impossible."

Joxer grinned and pushed against his hand, his cock definitely showing signs of life, stirring under Jett's familiar touch.

"You're - but that's not...." Jett shook his head in disbelief. "Joxer, you're more loaded than Dionysus' head preist; you shouldn't be upright, let alone _up_."

"I can't help it," Joxer said, rocking his hips forward again. "I love how you touch me." 

Jett's fingers were just under his balls, his palm pressed hard into the base of Joxer's cock and the pressure was just right. Joxer had to admit that he wasn't getting hard nearly as quickly as he normally would, but it was still happening. Slowly, gradually, but if Jett kept his hand right there, Joxer could push against it and- "Mmm," he moaned, his hips taking up a steady rocking motion.

Jett's eyebrows rose but he didn't drop his hand. "If that's what you want," he said, and pressed his fingers upward.

Joxer groaned, hips jerking forward hard. That was a touch guaranteed to have him stiff and aching under normal circumstances; the situation being what it was, it was still enough to bring him to nearly full arousal.

"Want my mouth?" Jett asked, licking his bottom lip at the same time. The sight sent a jolt through Joxer, down to his cock. But he shook his head. "Just my hand?" Jett pushed up again and Joxer gasped. But that still wasn't what he wanted.

"Uh-uh," he said, his voice breathy as he reluctantly pulled away. He yanked at the laces of his pants, pulling them open as fast as his uncoordinated hands could manage.

"I'm not turning over, Jox," Jett said firmly, poking at Joxer's knee. "I'd probably pass out face down and suffocate or something."

"That's okay; this is good," Joxer said as he finally got his pants open, his cock bobbing as it was freed from the leather constraint. He was completely hard now and even if he had a few unvoiced doubts about whether he'd be able to come, he was still going to enjoy what he could of this.

"What, exactly?" Jett asked as Joxer grabbed the wineskin off his chest where it'd managed to stay without moving much.

Joxer didn't answer, just yanked the cork out with his teeth, and then poured some of the wine over Jett's thighs. The red liquid coated Jett's skin before running off between his legs, outside them, staining the sheets below him a deep red and leaving his skin slick, wet and tinged pink.

"Oh." Jett chuckled.

Joxer spit the cork into his palm. "Yeah." He grinned as he dribbled wine over his cock. It was pleasantly warm and as he corked the wineskin, Joxer thought this was a great use for a decent vintage. "Okay?" he asked, just to be sure as he tossed the wineskin aside. It sloshed as it hit the floor.

Jett nodded. "Yeah, bro. Go for it." He tucked one hand behind his head, the other he left lying next to him, palm upward.

Joxer grinned wider in thanks, then leaned down to capture Jett's lips in a gentle kiss. It quickly turned passionate, though, and regardless of Jett not being able to rise to the occasion, he didn't hold back in the slightest when it came to this. He gave as good as he got, better even. Joxer moaned deep in his throat as lips parted beneath his and Jett's tongue licked its way into his mouth. 

Not willing to give up kissing Jett, he slid his hand between them and gripped his cock. Slippery with wine, it was difficult to position himself; he kept sliding away on Jett's thigh. Finally though the head of his cock lodged between Jett's closed thighs. It wasn't easy, working his way into that tight space, almost as tight, as hot as being in Jett's ass. But the wine was slick enough and with a couple hard pushes he was pressed firmly between Jett's thighs, balls resting against wet skin, the very tip of his cock just managing to brush the smooth cotton of the bed sheets beneath them. And he never took his mouth from Jett's, sucking at his tongue, groaning at the dual sensations.

Their chests were pressed together and he could feel Jett's heart beating, fast, like he was aroused, but his cock lay limp between them. His hand was on Joxer's upper arm, fingers sliding up and down, light pressure through Joxer's shirt. Joxer dug his knees into the mattress for leverage and began to move.

It wasn't the best position; pressed so close to Jett it was difficult to thrust either hard or fast, but Joxer was satisfied enough with it. He wasn't going to relinquish Jett's mouth, not for an instant if he could help it. A soft moan from Jett, his tongue vibrating against the roof of Joxer's mouth, and he didn't exactly seem eager to stop either.

Slick and hot and Jett's thighs flexed, tightening briefly. Joxer groaned back in his throat and found enough leverage to push faster. The wine wasn't going to stay wet forever and he was just starting to think that with Jett _that_ \- another squeeze and Joxer gasped, shivering - he might actually come. It had only been a faint possibility before but now - faster still, the bed sheet rubbing constantly against the tip of his cock - gods on Olympus, it felt so _good_ , and his cock was starting to throb in time with his pounding heartbeat.

Jett tasted of the wine they'd both drunk to excess, that Joxer was using to slide between his thighs. There was a trace of honey on Jett’s tongue, so very faint; the baklava he was so fond of, that flavored his come so sweetly. Joxer wished he could suck Jett, taste that on him, but it wasn't going to happen tonight. He could have this, though, the taste of Jett's mouth, the feel of Jett's body beneath him, thighs tight around his cock. 

Already the wine was starting to dry, slickness becoming sticky, making it more work to thrust. Resistance, friction building the heat and it was bordering on painful now. Joxer just pushed harder; the increasing burn was anything but a deterrent to him. It was sweet, everything, Jett's wine scented breath, Jett's hands, both of them on him now, fingers digging into his arms, Jett's thighs squeezing him over and over again and Joxer was shaking now, moaning continuously into Jett's mouth.

Jett's teeth nipped at his lower lip, close to a true bite with its sharpness, his thighs tightening, clenching around him at the same time. 

Joxer didn't want to leave Jett's mouth, but it happened anyway. His head snapped back, eyes staring wide and unseeing as his hips bucked forward one last time. His whole body jerked, breath coming in shallow gasps, cock pulsing and spilling between Jett's thighs.

Jett never let him go. Even with the shocks rolling through him, Joxer could still feel Jett's hands gripping his arms, lips pressing against his arched throat again and again.

When his muscles finally relaxed, Joxer collapsed utterly. His cock was still twitching, driving a couple moans from him that were muted against Jett's shoulder, but otherwise he didn't react.

"Jox?" Jett's voice was quiet and he sounded as breathless as Joxer felt.

Joxer grunted a response, more a vibration than actual sound.

"You looked so hot doing that." One of Jett's hands left Joxer's arm and a moment later Joxer felt fingers sliding through his hair.

He tried to speak but couldn't get the words out through the mouthful of Jett's shirt he inhaled. Spitting that out, he turned his head to the side. "I'm gonna sleep now," he said, his words badly slurred.

Jett chuckled lightly, a sound that Joxer could feel vibrating through his own chest. "You might wanna move then, Jox. Otherwise we're gonna wake up glued together in a really hard to explain position; you didn't throw the latch when you came in."

Joxer had a good view of the door, even if it was a little on the blurry side, and Jett was right. Anyone could just walk in. Funny how he couldn't seem to care right now. He just shook his head.

"Okay." Jett sighed. "I guess I'll deal with it if there's a problem - if I'm not passed out, which sounds like a-a-" He yawned loudly. "Sounds like a good idea."

Joxer wanted to agree but shaking his head had made the room start to twirl around him and it wasn't a nice feeling. "Jett, the room's spinning. Tell it to stop doing that," he complained.

"Bad room. Stop it." Jett's voice was faint and a moment later there was a soft snore.

Joxer considered that terrible manners, just going to sleep on him like that. Or under him. Whatever. They were definitely having a talk about that spanking in the morning.

The room spun harder and the torches began to swirl and dim. Joxer thought it was kind of a pretty effect. Then he didn't think anything at all.


End file.
